fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Beikan
Summary Beikan is a major character from Storiverse, She is one of the highest ranked members of Mugenverse. She is an extremely skilled Martial Artist, Swordswoman and Markswoman. She is capable of using a massive variety of Weapons, She can even master at using weapons she has never seen before. She also has ability to "see" things that normally cannot be seen. Such as other people's intent, abilities and weakness to a degree. Appearance Beikan is a woman of above-average height (1.76m) and and very fit built, she has light brown skin, black eyes, black hair with side shave on left side, her arms, back and left side of head covered with tattoos of varying shapes, some of them are ancient letters of unknown meanings, She wears a black-white suit that covers her chest and legs ans acts as an armor. After, optaining Revólver de Los Lobos, her physical appearance slightly changed, her hair, eyes and some of her tatooes turned blue, which is the color of the Revolver. 15 years later being killed by Magnashire in a war between Atadan Empire and Mugenverse, After her resurrection, Her appearance changed more, her skin color turned red and most of her tattoos turned white or black. Her eyes are completely white and lacks eyeballs, She also grew much taller (1.91m) Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C, likely''' higher |''' 'At least '''5-A '''physically, '''High 1-B '''with Revólver de Los Lobos | At least '''3-A '| At least '''2-A, likely High 2-A '''| At least '''High 2-A, will eventually became 1-A '''| '''1-A Name: Beikan (Name choosen by herself, real name unknown), Warrior of the Mugenverse, The Embodiment of Skill (nickames given by her people, Mugenverse) Origin: '''Storiverse (ExSENNA) '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''23 (Born in January 2nd) | 26, 27 at the time of her death | 39 after resurrection | 39-40 | 40 | 40 '''Classification: '''Mugen, Soldier, Warrior | Hakaigami '''Affiliation: Mugenverse | Herself Powers and Abilities: ' Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Genius Intelligence, Dimensional Travel, Dimensional Storage with Regalo de Los Lobos, Weapon Mastery (Of Swords, Bows, Guns and many more), Acrobatics, Martial Arts (Is an excellent Martial Artist), Durability Negation & Matter Manipulation (Some of weapons can dissolve atoms upon contact), Resistance Negation and Regeneration Negation (Up to Low-Godly), Statistics Amplification (Can increase her physical capabilities, most notably her durability), Clairvoyance & Information Analysis (Can "see" other people's goal, intent, and abilities even most of their weaknesses, Precognition (To an unknown degree), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Cosmic Awareness & Non-Physical Interaction (Can "see", interact and harm things that are incorporeal, or even abstract), Acausality (Type 2; Ygn couldn't see her in past or future), Extreme Resistance to fallowing: Death Manipulation & Power Nullification (Unaffected by The Sister Death, a beingthat resides in Taht, an infinite-dimensional realm), Fear Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Perception Manipulation & Transmutation (Resisted Mukafasu's abilities), Statistics Reduction and Poison Manipulation (Resisted venomous abilities of numerous opponents), BFR, Power Absorption, Illusion Manipulation & Time Stop (Resisted Imerecek), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (lacks a Soul) |-| With Revólver=All previous to a far greater extent, Revólver de Los Lobos which grants her Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Sealing and Power Nullification |-| Resurrected=All previous abilities on a far greater extent minus Revólver and Regalo, plus Resurrection (Of herself), Immortality (Types 4 and possibly 5; Resurrected herself, can kill herself and resurrect somewhere else, she claims that she is neither alive or dead) and Sound Manipulation |-| With İmha Kolye=All previous to a far greater extent plus İmha Kolye which grants her Existence Erasure, Spatial Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Causality Manipulation and Absorption |-| With Ahit Kolye=All previous abilities to an unfathomably greater extent, plus Ahit Kolye which grants her Reality Warping, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Abstract Existence (Type 1) Regeneration (High-Godly, will eventually have True-Godly), Will eventually have Immortality (Types 3 & 10), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Large Size (Type 11), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2) and Acausality (Type 5) |-|Complete Hakaigami=All previous on an unfathomably greater extent 'Attack Potency: Town level, likely''' higher (Casually destroyed a Town, fought Imecerek) | At least 'Large Planet level '''physically (Fought Mukafasu's avatar who can smash large planets with ease, stronger than Magnashire, who had to cheat in order to kill her), '''High Hyperverse level '''with Revólver de Los Lobos (Nullfied & sealed Mukafasu's true self, an abstract being from Taht) | At least '''Universe level '(Shaked the entire Universe when resurrected, her scream turned almost entire Universe uninhabitable | At least Multiverse level+ (Erased and absorbed almost entire Multiverse and everyone in it, although due to Law of ExSENNA, Erased Universes instantly replaced themselves with another one), likely High Multiverse level+ (İmha Kolye was made in 5th dimension and a 5th Dimensional being was not able to stop her) | At least High Multiverse level+', will eventually became' Outerverse level (Ahit Kolye's purpose is to create more Hakaigami, to create more Hırs. Users of Ahit Kolye will travel higher dimensions, reach Taht, after Diyar and eventually Alem, obtaining 1 Hırs value in the process | 'Outerverse level '(To even Hakaigami with 1 Hırs, Infinite-Dimensional realms such as Taht and Diyar are "fiction". She absorbed numerous Hakaigami with 1 Hırs value just with her arrival. Her Hırs value is 30, superior to Merak, wiews 1 Hırs Hakaigami as "fiction") '''Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '''with '''Massively FTL+ reactions & combat speed (Fought Imecerek who can attack at trillions of times Speed of light | Massively Hypersonic+ '''with Immeasurable''' reactions & combat speed (Blitzed Mukafasu, sealing him before he could react) | Massively FTL+ '''(Can travel across the universe in seconds), with Immeasurable reactions & combat speed | Massively FTL+''' with Immeasurable 'reactions & combat speed | '''Immeasurable '| Immeasurable', will eventually have' Irrelevant | '''Irrelevant, Omnipresent in her own territory (All Hakaigami reside in a realm called Alem, Each Hakaigami has its own territory which they can freely manipulate without interruptions from other Hakaigami, The "Size" of an Hakaigami's realm depends on Hırs value of said Hakaigami) Lifting Strength: Class Z '''| Unkown | 'Immeasurable '| Immeasurable', will eventually became' Irrelevant |''' Irrelevant ' 'Striking Strength: Town Class '''| At least Large Planet Class | At least Universal | At least '''Multiversal+, likely''' High Multiversal+ | '''High Multiversal+, will eventually became''' Outerversal | '''Outerversal Durability: Town level, likely''' higher |''' '''At least '''Large Planet level,' far higher' with amplifications | At least Universe level, possibly far higher '''(Magnashire's Kader was ineffective against her, a weapon that can kill Hakaigami) | At least '''Multiverse level+, likely High Multiverse level+, possibly far higher | At least High Multiverse level , will eventually became Outerverse level | Outerverse level Stamina: 'Limitless 'Range: 'Extended Melee Range with Swords and similar Weapons, Thousands of Kilometers with Advanced Weapons, Multiversal+ with Dimensional Travel (Storiverse contains infinite number of alternate Universes) | Same as before, High Hyperversal with Revólver de Los Lobos (Revólver chases its opponnet wherever they go, even Mukafasu, who is capable of manifesting itself all across Taht, infinite-dimensional realm, eventually cought by it) | Unknown | At least Multiversal+ to High Multiversal+ | At least High Multiversal, will eventually hace Irrevelant | Irrevelabt '''Standard Equipment: '''Regalo de Los Lobos; a medallion with a pocket dimension in it, this item allows her to storage all of her weapons, this item can also be used for Teleportation, although not suitable for combat | Same as before plus Revólver de Los Lobos: A revolver that was made by Los Lobos, infinite-dimensional embodiment of justice, advance and revenge. This weapon grants her ability to nullfy opponents and seal them away, as well as bypass resistances, How she optained this weapon is unknown, although it was made by Los Lobos, It should be strong enough to affect Los Lobos itself | None | İmha Kolye; Meaning "Necklace of Desteuction", an item that was made in 5th dimension, users of this item capable of erasing entire Multiverse in an instant, although being able to use it is a los chance, many tried, most of them died just by touching it, even if someone uses it, due to Law of ExSENNA, If someone attempts to erase entire Multiverse or a great number of it, erased universes will replace themselves with instantly, and everything in them will be replaced by something similar | Previous one plus Ahit Kolye; Meaning "Necklace of Testament", An item that was created by an unknown Hakaigami with the purpose of create Hakaigami from those bounded by dimensions; Users of this Necklace will quickly travel in dimensions, reach Taht, then diyar and eventually Alem, Optaining one Hırs in the process, Success rate depends on who is using the Necklace | Hırs (Meaning "Greed", "Ambition" or "Desire", also known as "Heart of the Hakaigami", Is an unknown value that every Hakaigami has at least 1 of. Even weakest Hakaigami wiews realms like Taht and Diyar as "fiction", a Hakaigami can increase its Hırs value through unknown methods, presumably "taking" from other Hakaigami. 'Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius '(Comparable to other high-ranked Mugens. Capable of learning usage of things she has never seen before in seconds, Capable of learning complex languages in several minutes, has photographic memory) | Nigh-Omniscient '''Weaknesses: '''None notable | She will probably cease to exist if she loses all of her Hırs, since Hırs is a fundemental part of Hakaigami, Although she needs to be defeated in order to lose her Hırs. '''Key: Base '| 'With Revólver '| 'Resurrected '| With İmha Kolye | 'With İmha Kolye & Ahit Kolye '| '''Complete Hakaigami Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 1 Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Sealing Users Category:Soldiers Category:Warriors Category:Murderers Category:Improbable Weapon Users Category:Antivillains Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Good Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 3